


Nightmare buff(er)

by Sternenstaub



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Buff Jaskier | Dandelion, Buffskier, Comfort, Fluff, Little Spoon Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Nightmares, No Beta, Sleepy Cuddles, could also be read platonic, its a nightmare, some depictions of blood and small gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternenstaub/pseuds/Sternenstaub
Summary: Geralt has a nightmare, Jaskier comforts him, taking care of his witcher.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	Nightmare buff(er)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small Drabble.all I wanted was buff Jaskier and little spoon Geralt. My discord voted for nightmares and getting comforted.

He swung his sword and a man fell in front of him. Geralt turned around and another one fell, then a woman, a child, more and more people. They didn't fight back, they weren’t armed. And he hit them, again and again, hacked off limbs, felt the blood dripping down his face. He couldn’t stop, his arm didn’t listen and hacked on and on. His sword was red with blood. Turning sticky and flaky, snowing down around him. He was surrounded by red. Blood flowing like a river around him. People screamed, shouted, spewed hate at him. And he deserved it, he had killed them.   
People without arms, with open gaping wounds and blood running from their eyes stood in front of him, raised from the ground as soon as he had slain them. „Butcher!“, „Monster!“, „Killer!“  
A stone was thrown at him and he felt it connect with his head. A sharp pain right at his temple. Geralt grit his teeth and tried to make himself smaller, less of a target, when the world started shaking.

„Geralt. Wake up. Geralt.“ Jaskier was shaking his shoulder, concerned blue eyes looked down at him from a still youthful face with a bit of a stubble. The witcher was still confused and had to blink a few times until he remembered where he was. In a tavern, with Jaskier, they’d just finished a hunt.   
Jaskier used Geralt’s confusion to sit down on the bed and hold his shoulders with both hands.   
Geralt looked at the bard and was once again surprised how big Jaskier looked without all the frill he usually wore. He had strong shoulders and a wide back, surprisingly big hands, their heat was seeping through Geralt`s shirt and he could barely stop from shivering. A broad chest was just half an arm away from his nose and a small part of his brain wanted to hide right there. To bury his face on Jaskier`s chest and hide from the world, just for a moment. But he couldn’t do that, he was a witcher, so many years older than the 30 something bard and most of all, Jaskier would feel uncomfortable.

Apparently Geralt had stared for too long because Jaskier took one hand away and gently caressed Geralt's temple, „You hit yourself on the bed frame, you okay?“ the bard asked, uncommonly quiet. The horrors of the dream slowly left Geralt`s brain and he felt his body focus on the warm skin on his cheek, Jaskier`s smell of honey and pine and how he was so very close and Geralt felt himself blush under the concerned and kind eyes watching him. He was only glad humans couldn't see his cheeks turn just a shade pinker.

Jaskier was still waiting for a reaction and Geralt mumbled, „nightmare“ before he tried to turn around, to banish all the thoughts he had with Jaskier so close, the ones that`d surely make the bard uncomfortable. Being easy with touch and affection was one thing, to have a witcher, a monster slayer, clinging to you after a nightmare like a scared child was surely another.

Geralt tried to get comfortable, staring at the wooden wall for a moment when he heard a sigh and felt the bed dip even more. „Move over a bit.“ Jaskier said and before Geralt could even react the bard, who was so much stronger than he looked, had gently lifted Geralt`s torso from the bed and weaseled one of his arms under Geralt's head. Jaskier`s other arm wrapped around his waist and within a moment they were lying flush together. Geralt could feel the strong chest at his back, the warmth of Jaskier`s skin and his even breath. He could hear the heart behind him, beating slightly faster than normal and felt his breath tickle on his neck. Goosebumps formed on his skin and Geralt tensed for a moment.

„Tell me to leave and I will.“ Jaskier whispered, loosening his grip. Instead of an answer Geralt pushed his body into the embrace and held Jaskier`s arm in place, wrapped securely over Geralt`s hip. The bard chuckled and pulled Geralt even closer, moving him as if the witcher didn`t weigh considerably more than most people. Their legs touched now as well and both of them fit together like missing pieces of a puzzle. Geralt had never known a human so willing to share physical comfort with a witcher, to comfort a man just because he had a nightmare. Keeping a witcher close as if he wasn't a killer and butcher.

Jaskier started humming a song, something slow he had been working on lately and Geralt felt the vibrations in his own chest. The song was lovely and he wished he’d paid attention to Jaskier writing it. Slowly he felt himself relax again. He concentrated on the quiet sound, the way Jaskier`s heart beat slowly and even, the smell of honey and pine and the warmth surrounding him. Geralt couldn`t remember the last time he had felt so safe and secure, the last time he had been held. 

He fell asleep again wrapped in a tight embrace and no dream found him.

When he woke up Jasier was still asleep, still wrapped around the witcher as if he was a plush toy and not a dangerous warrior. Geralt didn't feel very dangerous at that moment though. He was warm and comfortable, Jaskier`s body calmed his mind more than he would have ever imagined. Geralt didn`t know how long it took Jaskier to wake up, didn't bother to check the time, enjoying the closeness and safety as long as he could. When the sun hit their pillow Geralt felt the body behind him come to life, tension building in loose limbs and muscles. 

Geralt turned around slowly, unsure how the bard would react, unsure how he was supposed to react himself. They had shared a bed before but never like this. The witcher felt strangely vulnerable but for once he didn't feel the need to run, to push the person away before they could hurt him. If Jaskier had wanted to leave, he'd have left ages ago.   
Sleepy blue eyes looked at him and a small smile played around Jaskier`s lips. „If I had known all it took to be allowed to sleep in was to hold you, I would have done that ages ago.“ the bard joked but Geralt could feel the insecurity in his voice, in the way the arm still hugging Geralt`s waist close just a second before hovered just a bit above him now.   
He didn’t want Jaskier to feel insecure, missed the warmth and comfort as soon as it had left. So he tried to smile back, Geralt knew he wasn't good at this, his expressions more used to looking scary than kind, but Jaskier looked at him like he had hung the moon. Geralt slowly wrapped his own arm around Jaskier, enjoying the feeling of sturdy muscles and burrowed his face into the bard`s broad chest with a humm. 

„We might have to try this theory out a few more times before we can be sure though.“ Jaskier chuckled and pulled him closer, Geralt hmmed again, feeling the laughter vibrate in his bards chest.   
„I take that as a yes, darling.“ The witcher didn’t say anything but wrapped his arms tighter around his bard. Jaskier hugged him back, well muscled arms securely wrapped around Geralt, making him almost feel small.

Geralt felt reasonably hopeful he wouldn’t have any nightmares in the future.


End file.
